101 Colony Season 3
For results of 101 Colony Season 3 shows click here. The Aftermath As Season 3 started up, and with the end of the Underground Nation the Anthill, LLC. was set to be reorganized. Caesar Ant-Gustus found himself an active wrestler and the Queen saw herself disposed. Ice Ant remained the face of public relations though he stepped back into the ring leading his crusade to end Caesar Ant-Gustus. Antihero vowed undying vengeance on Gold Ant and the 101 Colony became a surge to see who would come out with the upperhand. The Anthill, LLC. board of directors gave the green light for a Brand split at this time as well making the Underground Nation officially the sister company of the 101 Colony. For Sale It was during this time of reestablishment that the 101 Colony, a publicly traded company, become available on the market. Several enigmatic characters showed interested in the products, the formost being Ant-onymous who had equal shares in the Underground Nationa nd the 101 Colony. His Partners each held a share of a different company, with Billionaire Ant being half-owner of the 101 Colony and Baron Von Ant being the Half-owner of the Underground Nation. Thus they made up the new board of directors. They left the Queen as a public figurehead, though she became a recluse and Ice Ant became the fulltime Royal Liasion and an active roster member. The Rabbit vs the Mercenary During this time a white-hot war broke out between MachoZillAnt and Replic Ant. The origin of this feud was not released at first, but it was later revealed that the reason MZA began the war was to silence Replic Ant who had information about Ghost Ant's short CDH reign. The feud saw Replic Ant's real life brother Toxic Ant (Zak Rufio) and his Kayfabe sister Tina, formerly known as Valkeyrie Ant, try to end the Nuclear Necromancer. The feud was laid to a tentative rest after MZA seemingly beat Replic Ant in a Preditious Pleasures of Death and Delights Death Match at the 101 Colony's first anniverasry show: Anniversario Ichi. During the season Ant-onymous would go on to buy out his partners. First Baron Von Ant at 3T, Part III (In 3D), very mysteriously sold out his shares. Then at Anniversario Ichi, Billionaire Ant was forced to sell out his shares when it was revealled he was moonlighting as Iron MAnt - thus loosing investor trust. At each of the these junctures Ant-onymous purchase contorl and became the sole propietor of the Anthill, LLC. The Road 2 Rome Ice Ant at the beginning of the Season declared he would wrestle anyone to get to Caesar Ant-gustus for the crimes his Underground Nation had perpetrated on his beloved 101 Colony. So Caesar craftily devised the trials and hide beind them until Ice Ant eventually reached him and finished him off at Anniversario Ichi. The Retirements, Firings & New Beginnings During season 3 there was a rash of retirements. None were so prevelant as Super Green Ant, Token Black Ant & Orange Crush Ant. They retired after SGA lost a brutal mascara con mascara match against Crazy Ant. Not only did they leave but TBA and SGA unmasked before leaving the active roster. 'Firings' Once Ant-onymous had control of the Anthill, LLC., he began cutting roster members, and workers. He had a vision of a streamlined product that did not have a bloated roster. 'aNtXT' This season also saw the only season of aNtXT, in which 7 veteran rookies mentored 7 rookies. The show was unsuccessful until it was used as a platform to launch 2 stars: miscreANT and AmericAnt who would go on to feud in several brutal matches to prove who was the best of the new talent: AmericAnt the only ever aNtXT winner or the diabolical miscreANT. The Age of the Killers & FEAR, Inc. Also during this time of turmoil, Replic Ant began working with Gold Ant and the 2 formed a tandem they dubbed: 24 Carat Killers. This team dominanted the tag team scene as Gold dominanted the singles scene. The Killers took control of the unified tag team titles or Maestros de Parejas. It was at this at this time that Replic Ant called all his contacts together and started a massive super-faction he dubbed: FEAR, Inc. The 101 Colony quickly rallied against it, seeing it as the next great threat in the 101 Colony. Gold Ant even turned his back on Replic Ant and joined up with the tecnicos in a means to end this madness. The Past Returns Antihero began his crusade to take down Replic Ant as well, when he began teaming with Gold Ant. However, the revelation by Replic Ant of the nature of his first title reign sent him over the deep end and Anti began to focus on Rep. So Rep called his student: tyrANT, an ant who was kicked out of Anthill U for nearly crippling Antihero's siblings (AppariAnt and phANTom, Jr). Antihero went full tilt against tyrANT in a series of matches that was to culminate at the Great Conjunction in a Torture Chamber of Death. The match resolved nothing and the bad blooded continued. Ant-onymous Revealed After months of powertripping Ant-onymous was revealled to be Replic Ant at the Great Conjuction show. Rep then laughed and proceeded to tighten his iron grip on the 101 Colony. Ice Ant then takes up the charge to end his former National ally. It is during this war between the 2 men that Gold Ant stepped up to gain Ice Ant's trust and together with Fluoresc-Ant they formed the Cold Light of Truth to combat FEAR, Inc. However, with his control as the sole propriter of the 101 Colony, Rep forces the 101 Colony against itself in the season finale It's A Good Day To Cibernetico F-Ant-Tastico! Meanwhile, MachoZillAnt returned as a thorn in Replic Ant's side, tampering with his voodoo powers, so a War Games is set up between the FEAR, Inc. top five (Replic Ant, Not An Ant, miscreANT, Bull Ant & Crazy Ant) and PAIN, Unc. (MachoZillAnt, Hollow Ant, Seth Drakin, Bunny Ant & Tina) an Anti-FEAR faction MZA setup. MZA's team ultimately won the bloody war, but Replic Ant used guile in the contract, and let MZA know that PAIN, Unc. was his new private security force! List of Season 3 Shows *Cold World *Untitled 3: Reloaded *Rewind After Watching *Monster A-Go-Go! *King of the Anthill 3 (2 Nights) *Starship Doom *3T, Part III (In 3D) *Hidden Agendas *At the Edge of Midnight *No Exit Strategy *Buried In Time *A Bright, Burning Future *Anniversario Ichi *Behind the Crimson Mask *Catalyst *The Nth Degree *Global Gauntlet 2012 *Visions of Disorder *Six Demon Bag *The Bizaar of Darkness *The Great Hereafter *The Great Conjunction *It's a Good Day To Cibernetico F-Ant-Astico!